Love Conquers All
by bookwormhottie
Summary: Jude decides to go away with the man of her dreams but will all the fights that are bound to occure be the end of Jommy or will their love conquer all? This is my first fic and kind of like a practice run for me. My take on season 4!
1. Chapter 1

Let's do it ... all of it.

Those few words lifted the world off of her shoulders. She knew he was the one she wanted to be with and nothing was going to stand in the of her happily ever after, not even Jamie. She had to tell him the truth. That she'd never feel as strongly as he did about her. But the love she had for Tommy conquered all. Now she would live her life as a sole owner of her music and she'd be in the arms of the one and only lil' Tommy Q.

After their little love fest Jude asked Tommy if he'd be able to drop her off at her house since she had just ran there and had a lot of packing to do. He laughed at the thought of Jude running all the way to his apartment from her house.

"Sure girl, whatever you want" "Anything for you"

she just smiled at the thought of them traveling for God knows how long. All alone.

The car ride was mostly spent in silence until Tommy noticed the look on Jude's face.

"Your not rethinking your decision are you?" he asked as the thought of her changing her mind sent a wave of sadness all the way through his body.

" Oh my God, No I was just thinking about how much packing I have to do when I get back" she lied through her teeth. And she knew he knew it too.

How am I going to tell Jamie that once again, he's my second choice. I mean we've been best friends for as long as I can remember and the last thing I want is for a life long friendship to be sent down the tubes for something that would never be.

"Ok girl we're here, do you want me to drop you off ... or for me to come in" he said hesitantly for the last part

The last thing I want to do is pressure her into making me come in.

" You know what, I'll just call you latter and we'll talk about tomorrow."

" No" she said quickly as she saw the look on his face " I can really use the help with the packing. And Sadie is out of the house and you know how much I hate being alone."

"Ok" Tommy said feeling releaved.

They spent the rest of the day packing and making small talk here and there, both not wanting to say anything to tick the other one off.

"So what time does our plane leave at tomorrow?" trying to start a conversation with more than two words in it.

" four" he said quickly, hoping she wouldn't really be paying attention.

" Ok cool, then that gives me enough time to take a shower and call my dad and Sadie..."

" Since when does the rest of the world get up at four 'oclock in the morning..." and he knew with that last sentence Jude would not be all too happy about their trip tomorrow

" WHAT ?? You never said I'd have to leave at four in the mourning..."

" Actually the plane leaves at four and we have to be at the airport by at least three. So knowing how long it takes you to get ready... you'll be waking up at about two, two fifteen at the latest."

Tommy interupted.

"Look you know I love you and all but no way will I wake up at two in the morning."

"Well, I have a good idea. Why don't you take a nap now and then latter we won't go to bed. And we'll sleep on the plane. That sound good?"

"Yep"

Jude headed for her bed and turned around before walking through the door

"You coming to bed or what?" she asked

Tommy turned around with a slight grin on his face

Jude knew what he was thinking about. What every guy was always thinking about as soon as they heard the room bed. And just as Tommy was about to say some stupid little coment about Jude's question.

" Tommy... it's only to sleep" making Tommy's grin disappear from his face.

"I know" Tommy said, trying to cover up his dirty thoughts.

How could she know what I was thinking. That girl knows me better than any other living thing on this planet and she doesn't even know it. I am so in love with her right now I don't know what I would have done if she chose 'Pencil neck' over me. NO ... bad Tommy that's her best friend... or wait ... what happened between her and Jamie?

I cannot believe I am this lucky. Only a couple of weeks ago I wanted to kill Lil' Tommy Q but now I'd do anything to keep him. I f only he knew how much I truly love him. I wonder what he's thinking about right now?


	2. Chapter 2

Those few words lifted the world off of her shoulders. She knew he was the one she wanted to be with and nothing was going to stand in the of her happily ever after, not even Jamie. She had to tell him the truth. That she'd never feel as strongly as he did about her. But the love she had for Tommy conquered all. Now she would live her life as a sole owner of her music and she'd be in the arms of the one and only lil' Tommy Q.

After their little love fest Jude asked Tommy if he'd be able to drop her off at her house since she had just ran there and had a lot of packing to do. He laughed at the thought of Jude running all the way to his apartment from her house.

"Sure girl, whatever you want" "Anything for you"

she just smiled at the thought of them traveling for God knows how long. All alone.

The car ride was mostly spent in silence until Tommy noticed the look on Jude's face.

"Your not rethinking your decision are you?" he asked as the thought of her changing her mind sent a wave of sadness all the way through his body.

" Oh my God, No I was just thinking about how much packing I have to do when I get back" she lied through her teeth. And she knew he knew it too.

_How am I going to tell Jamie that once again, he's my second choice. I mean we've been best friends for as long as I can remember and the last thing I want is for a life long friendship to be sent down the tubes for something that would never be. _

"Ok girl we're here, do you want me to drop you off ... or for me to come in" he said hesitantly for the last part

_The last thing I want to do is pressure her into making me come in._

" You know what, I'll just call you latter and we'll talk about tomorrow."

" No" she said quickly as she saw the look on his face " I can really use the help with the packing. And Sadie is out of the house and you know how much I hate being alone."

"Ok" Tommy said feeling releaved.

They spent the rest of the day packing and making small talk here and there, both not wanting to say anything to tick the other one off.

"So what time does our plane leave at tomorrow?" trying to start a conversation with more than two words in it.

" four" he said quickly, hoping she wouldn't really be paying attention.

" Ok cool, then that gives me enough time to take a shower and call my dad and Sadie..."

" Since when does the rest of the world get up at four 'oclock in the morning..." and he knew with that last sentence Jude would not be all too happy about their trip tomorrow

" WHAT ?? You never said I'd have to leave at four in the mourning..."

" Actually the plane leaves at four and we have to be at the airport by at least three. So knowing how long it takes you to get ready... you'll be waking up at about two, two fifteen at the latest."

Tommy interupted.

"Look you know I love you and all but no way will I wake up at two in the morning."

"Well, I have a good idea. Why don't you take a nap now and then latter we won't go to bed. And we'll sleep on the plane. That sound good?"

"Yep"

Jude headed for her bed and turned around before walking through the door

"You coming to bed or what?" she asked

Tommy turned around with a slight grin on his face

Jude knew what he was thinking about. What every guy was always thinking about as soon as they heard the room bed. And just as Tommy was about to say some stupid little coment about Jude's question.

" Tommy... it's only to sleep" making Tommy's grin disappear from his face.

"I know" Tommy said, trying to cover up his dirty thoughts.

_How could she know what I was thinking. That girl knows me better than any other living thing on this planet and she doesn't even know it. I am so in love with her right now I don't know what I would have done if she chose 'Pencil neck' over me. NO ... bad Tommy that's her best friend... or wait ... what happened between her and Jamie?_

_I cannot believe I am this lucky. Only a couple of weeks ago I wanted to kill Lil' Tommy Q but now I'd do anything to keep him. I f only he knew how much I truly love him. I wonder what he's thinking about right now?_

**Jude's POV**

I grabbed the sheets and covers and pulled them over our bodies. His arms wrapped around my waist ... I felt so safe ... like nothing bad could happen. And then he said three words that would change my feelings completely. Or in this case, make them so much stronger.

"I love you" his voice sent chills down my back.

"I love you too" I could almost feel a smile just spread across his face through my skin.

Sooner or latter we both drifted off to sleep.

Tommy had a lot of planning to do before the big night. They'd be arriving in Thailand the next day, and he had to do everything before they left. He had left Jude's house as soon as he knew she had fallen asleep. The alarm clock was bound to ring any minute now ... so he left the place he had went to buy her what he had wanted to get her and left for the Harrison house. His gift was exactly what he had wanted her to have.

"Its perfect and unique just like her." Tommy thought to himself as he pulled into the driveway.

As he walked up the front steps he heard her voice.

" Do you have any idea where he is ... what do you mean you haven't seen him since yesterday morning ... yes ... ok ... sorry for calling this early ... long story ... bye" she trailed off.

She jumped when she felt two eyes on her back.

" Oh my God!! where have you been ... I've been calling your cell and I keep getting your voicemail."

" I had some things I had to do"

"What kind of things can you do at," she looked down at her watch, " at two thirteen in the morning"

Tommy smiled as he watched this amazing girl, a girl, that for years was out of his reach, get so worried over the fact she hadn't known where she was.

" Do not smile at me... this is not a laughing matter"

Tommy approached her without hesitation. He lifted up her chin and gave her a very passionate kiss on the lips, making Jude's knees feel weak.

" No fair, how can I, simply because of a kiss, forget why I was even mad at you in the first place?"

"Because you know how much I love you, and how long I've been waiting for this moment when we were both at the right place in our lives with nothing to stand in the way of our happiness, and you know I would never do anything to hurt you the way I did before. Your just too important to me Girl" Tommy said feeling bad for making Jude get worried about his whereabouts.

_I hate the kind of pull he has on me. How he controls my every thought without even knowing he's doing it to me._

_She has no idea why I was out of the house this morning and I'd just like to keep it that way until the perfect moment. I still don't know how she has such control of my every thought, every idea. She can make me feel happy to sad to frustrated to infuriated to relieved to happy again in a matter of seconds._

"So where were you anyway?" Jude said taking a bit out of her toast.

"Girl you sure you've got everything?" Tommy said as he waited for Jude by the front door with their luggage

He had explained earlier to her that he had to go get something at his house he had forgotten to grab. He had to lie or it would completely ruin the moment. And he wanted it to be perfect ... he needed it to be perfect.

"I'm pretty sure I forgot something, like I always do, but this will just have to do for now." Jude said remembering she forgot to grab her journal from under her bed. Which is where she'd hid the night before. She didn't want Tommy to know she was bringing it with her because he'd want to read it. And she had written some things in there she hadn't wanted him to read just yet, because they weren't exactly the nicest things she could have written about him. A couple of nights ago she had written a pro and con list for both Tommy and Jamie, hoping it would help with her decision. She still wasn't ready for Tommy to read what she thought Jamie's Pros were. But most of all she didn't want Tommy to see that his Cons list was way longer than his Pros list.

She threw her journal her the bag she's be carrying all of her stuff in.

She decided she'd call her family and tell everyone that she was leaving for a trip when it was already too late for them to object. So she'd wait until after she landed in Thailand, the next day, to call.

As she stepped out of the house she remembered that she had forgotten to do something. That one task that would be harder than choosing between the two most important people in her life, a task that she had dreaded the moment she made her decision. Telling Jamie.

"Tommy... I forgot to do something. Do you think you can wait another minute or two."

"Sure." Tommy said wondering what she had to do that would make her delay this trip any longer... then he remembered that one thing he knew she had yet to do. She had yet to tell Jamie that once again chose Tommy over him. But how would she do this. This would probably be one of the hardest things she'd have to have done in a while. Tommy promised himself he'd make sure he'd make this trip the best trip she'd ever been on.

_How am I supposed to do this? I think I'll just write him a letter or something. Yeah that's what I'll do._

" Ok I'm ready to go when you are" Jude said trying to sound as cheerful as possible

" So how are you going to tell him?" Tommy said trying to sound as sincere as humanly possible.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying." Tommy said. Jude lowered her head

" I'm really not mad. I'm actually somewhat relieved your not just going to wait t'il he catches on." When he saw Jude's angry look he continued " But I know you would never do that to him... and don't tell me you didn't even think about not telling him before you left_."_

Jude shook her head: yes at his last remark.

"I wrote him a letter. I think it's the easiest thing for me to do at this point."

"Yeah, I can't even imagine what your going through right now." " Do you want me to drive you to his house so you can drop off the letter?"

"That would be perfect ... Thank - you." she said leaning into for a kiss. He immediately responded to this and kissed her back.

It looked like their trip would be even more delayed. They raced each other back to Jude's room.

(You pretty much know what happened next)

The car ride to the Jamie's was spent with both of them exchanging glances with each other, when one didn't think the other was looking they'd just sit there and stare.

"What?" Jude asked when she finally caught him starring

" Nothing"

"Come on tell me" Jude said giving her best puppy dog look

" I've just ... never felt this way about anyone before ... I've never been this happy"

"Same here ... I love you sooo much!!"

"Well ... I love you too"

Her smile quickly faded when she saw a familiar street.

" Stop here" Jude said before Tommy had the chance to turn onto Jamie's stree.

" But..." He started questioningly " You don't want him to see me do you?"

"No ... it's not that... I just don't want to rub it in his face."

"Ok ... I get it. No need to explain"

Jude turned the street and walked up the sidewalk to his door, when she stopped in her tracks. Who could be the only one to make her stop in her tracks.

Who could possibly be sitting there? None other than Jamie Andrews himself.

"Ummmmm..." Jude said just standing there

Jamie was the first one to break the silence. "I waited for you yesterday." Jamie said excitedly.

Jude just nodded her head. Not knowing how to respond.

"So I can't believe I'm your choice .. for once ... I never beat out Tommy ... I guess I just expected you to choose him ... I'm sooooo glad I was wrong... I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't chosen me ... I think I would have died" Jamie said all of this with a smile on his face, but all of this disappeared when he saw the look on Jude's face and noticed she was holding something in her hands. " You didn't choose me ... did you?" Jamie said with slight anger in his voice.

Jude promised herself she wouldn't let her emotions get the best of her. But she couldn't keep her tears in anymore. She accidently made a tear drip.

"Just read it please ... I don't know how to explain ... and I don't feel like explaining either. I'm leaving for awhile and couldn't just disappear like that on you ... so please" letting another tear fall loose " just take it."

Jude placed the note in his hand and left without another look back. She didn't feel like she did the right thing just leaving him there like that but she couldn't handle it... she couldn't handle hearing what Jamie had to say about her choice.

She loved Jamie but was **in love **with Tommy. She made her choice and was REALLY happy about it. Tommy made her feel like she could do anything she wanted ... like she was capable of anything. He knew her better than anyone she had ever spent time with. He was her first real love ... he was her first everything. He meant the world to her and she didn't know what she would have done without him.

Her walk back to the car was harder than her walk to the house. She could hear Jamie calling her name but just turned the street instead of looking back. She had a question going through her head all day: " Did I make the right choice"

Seeing Tommy face light up when he saw her answered that question for her. "Of course she made the right choice."

"So how was it? Did you see him?" Tommy asked impatiently

Jude just sighed and Tommy just shut up.

The rest of the car ride Tommy kept reassuring himself that she wasn't rethinking her decision. But he didn't know for sure and that led to Tommy having a very sad looking face on. When Jude noticed his look, she just whispered " I love you" and this sent chills down Tommy back, making a very large smile grow upon his face. " I love you too Girl" Tommy said tilting his head sideways so that they were staring each other in the eye. That's how the rest of the ride was spent... with both of them having huge smiles plastered on their faces, exchanging glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Oh my god, I love traveling first class" Tommy said as he walked onto the plane

"You really didn't have to do all of this. I would have been fine just flying regularly ( sorry I forgot the name of the other classes..lol)" Jude said as she sat down in the seat next to Tommy's

"Don't worry, I'd do anything for you Girl." Judejust smiled as he said this. She couldn't believe she was on a plane with Tommy, leaving with Tommy, to visit Thailand with Tommy and spend the summer ... with Tommy. This was her dream. She would be away from her pain in the butt friends, her noisy sister, SME, she didn't have any work and she was all alone with Tom Quincy for the length of the summer., she was in her own little perfect world.

Jude, Jude ...JUDE!! Tommy screamed, trying to wake up Jude. She had fallen asleep somewhere between take-off and going over the Pacific ocean.

"Hunh" Jude said wipping the sleep away from her eyes, and drool on the side of her lip.

"Do you want something to eat, I'm going to go talk to one of the flight attendants to bring us some food." Tommy said standing up. " Yeah, can I have some chips and a bottle of water?"

"Sure ... if that's what you're eating for brunch"

"WHAT? It's already lunch time?" Jude said sitting up "How long have I been sleeping"

"A bout 3 hrs" Tommy said " Oh... I'm sorry for just leaving you here to talk to yourself for that long" Jude responded

" It's ok, I don't mind watching you sleep. You were dreaming. You said my name a couple of times and then just said ... anything... and I do..." Tommy said laughing, " Do you remember it at all?"

"No" Jude lied. " Ok I'll be right back" Tommy said

Jude remembered her dream from start to finish. But she couldn't let Tommy know that she was having a wedding dream about Jamie.

Jude's dream

Jude was dressed in a beautiful white gown. She looked flawless. She wore little sparkles in her hair and her makeup brought out her eyes. Jude stood behind the wooden doors to the church and when she heard the music start she began to walk down to the alter. There ... standing at the other end was Jamie smiling. Jude had no sign of emotion on her face. Jude walked up to Jamie and placed her hand in his. She stood there with her eyes starring at the floor.

" We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holly matrimony..." the preist started , " Does anyone here object?" he questioned

Jude looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Ok then I shall continue"

Five minutes latter came the I do's

Do you Jamie Andrews take Jude Harisson to be your lawfully weded wife... to have and to hold from this day foward..."

" I do"

Do you Jude Harisson take Jamie Andrews to be your lawfully weded husband... to have and to hold from this day foward..."

" I ... ummmmmmm" Jude continued.

The door flew open and there standing in the doorway...next to a motorcycle stood ... Spied?

The another door flew open and there was Shay? And then the back door opened and there stood Tommy?

"Jude" Jamie said

"Jude" Spied said

"Jude" Shay said

"Jude" Tommy said

Oh my God, Jude said almost in tears by now.

"Ok Ok. I've only ever been in love with one man in my entire life and he's in this room right now." Jude turned around to look at...

And that's when Jude was woken up by Tommy.

Their flight seemed to have lasted for hours. After they ate their Brunch they both, once again, drifted off to sleep.

Next thing they knew they were being woken up by sounds of screams.

"Attention everyone... please fasten your seatbelts as we are experiencing major turbulence... the pilot has been give strict orders to land as soon as possible."

" Oh my gawd.. ..Tommy I love you so much please promise me no matter what happens well make sure the other one is alright ... no matter what happens" Jude said as people next to them scrambled to find their seatbelts and flight attendants ran back and forth in the pathways. They held on to each other really tight and pushed themselves against their seats to steady their heads.

Their plane was really shaking by then and they both had heard another intercom go off telling them to brace themselves as the landing ahead wouldn't go so smoothly.

Next thing Jude knew she was waking up in a hospital bed, her head really hurting. She looked up to see ... Tommy?

Jude looked at him funny... not remembering anything.

Why are you here? Jude asked

"Doctor you said she would be fine... why doesn't she remember where we are...why doesn't she remember why I'm here... why doesn't she remember US." Tommy said pointing to Jude then himself, pon the verge of tears.

" Sir, I'm terribly sorry but it looks like she might have that concusion I told you she might have. It seems like she has experienced a memory gap. I'm not sure what time frame is missing but it might not be permanent, that is if we try to restore it the best we can, You can maybe tell her what's happened in the last couple of months... It seems like her memory has been temporarily erased from then t'il now..." the doctors voice just trailed off as Tommy thaught to himself .

No! How an she not remember this. I mean she didn't get hurt that bad, just a broken leg and a bruised arm. How can she not remember us. No that means she doesn't remember what happened to everyone ... but how far back doesn't she remember? What if she doesn't remember ME and what we've been through the last couple of weeks, months, maybe even years?

By now Tommy was in tears. Not knowing how to act in a situation like this.

How can he handle not knowing if Jude still felt he same way for him as she did a couple of hours ago?

Tommy promised himself he'd make Jude remember ... if it was the last thing he did.

The next few days were spent in a hospital room. Jude still didn't remember why she was in an unknown city ... with Tommy of all people. The last thing she remembered was kissing Jamie. Her dream guy... right? But why was Tommy there. Tommy the guy she despised yet loved so much. But she loved Jamie not Tommy ... atleast that's the last thing she remembered.

Tommy spent his days telling Jude stories of what's happened in the last couple of months. About how she released another CD, how she just turned 18, that Gmajor was closing down and that she finally chose Tommy over Jamie and that they were supposed to be on their way to Thailand to spend the summer together.

That last sentence made Jude feel sort of happy.

" You mean me and you all alone for an entire summer, without any parents or weird siblings or friends?" Jude asked

" No, this was supposed to be the greatest couple of months ever..." Tommy trailed off.

Jude still not knowing what to say just sat there in silence.

" I'm just really glad you're OK." Tommy said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

They just sat there for hours, until they both drifted of to sleep.

Flashbacks stormed through Jude's head as she dreamed. Of a man holding a knife to her throat, of an amazing 17th birthday party spent in the arms of Tommy, a kiss from Jamie then one from Speed then one from Tom. The two last things that popped into Jude's head were a kiss shared between Tommy and Sadie and then one of Tommy running to catch their flight.

The next thing Jude knew she was waking up in a cold sweat screaming Tommy's name. With one single dream she remembered everything. All of those wonderful and horrible memories, and then she remembered where she was.

" Tommy ..."

"What ... what ...it's ok baby I'm here, I'm here" Tommy said his arms wrapped around Jude.

The next few minutes were spent with Tommy telling Jude what had occured over the last few days.

" When do the doctors say I can leave?"

" As soon as you remembered, and that's just a couple of minutes ago. So I'll go call up a nurse and arrange for you to get released." Trommy said kissing Jude on her forehead.

"Not exactly what I had imagined happening on our first few nights" Jude said in a whisper.

Jude remembered all of her bags and stuff that had been put into her cupboard and went to them out. First thing she made sure was still there was her journal. To her surprise it was no where in sight.

_Oh my gawd. What if Tommy found it. If he reads what I wrote about him and Jamie it'llk be the end of us. I just really hope he hasn't read it._

_I guess I can read it but then she'll get really mad at me for taking it. I remember last time I stole her journal... I have to get it back to her quick, before she figures out I have it... But I guess one quick glance won't hurt anyone._

Tommy spent the next few minutes reading through the first few pages of her Journal. But one he got to the last page his face just dropped. He sat there ... reading and he felt the anger build up in himself.

How can she think all those things about me. If Jamie has always been there and always wiped her "Tommy" tears why choose me. Tommy's anger then turned into guilt. He wanted Jude to be happy no matter what ... even if it meant Jude being with Jamie.

Jude searched frantically for her journal. By the time Tommy got back it looked as if a tornado had just hit the hospital room.

"Tommy there you are ... what's wrong ... you look so sad" Jude said approaching Tommy. But as she noticed what he was holding she understood why he had such a long face. She saw it in his eyes.

Jude started to giggle when Tommy lifted up her chin.

" Why pick me if you clearly want to be with Jamie? He's been your best friend for ever and you just met me. Jamie wips your tears while I cause them. Jamie is always there while all I do is leave... Tommy was cut off by Jude crashing her lips into his.

" Do you want to know why I chose you?" Jude asked as Tommy shook his head. Jude led Tommy to the bed where they both sat down.

" Because in the morning, when I wake up the first person I want to see is you, not Jamie, because when I finish a song the first person I tell is you, because when my sister told me that the man I should chose was in my heart, everyone knew it was you... heck I always chose you over everybody and I always will. Without you I'd be lost. Ask anybody. And even though I may love Jamie ... IO 'm not in love with him, I 'm in love with you." Jude said smiling. " So if you ever need me to tell you why I love you just ask." Jude told Tommy as they shared a very sweet kiss.

" Ok, I love you too. I just thought that after what I read the only reason you chose me was because you went a momentary laps of judgement and made the wrong choice, I'm just rally glad you didn't."

"I'm guessing you didn't read the last thing at the bottom of the page did you?" Jude said pointing to a line that read: But no matter what happens or what he does Lil' Tommy Q will always be the only one for me.

"I love you"

" I love you too Girl"

The next few weeks flew by. They were already half way done their trip. Everything was perfect. All of it. They hadn't had an argument or disagreement since the whole fiasco back at the hospital and their trip had gone on just as planned.

Tommy had rented them out one of the most beautiful and secluded, not to mention expensive, houses in the area. The house was huge and every room, which was four, had it's own lounge, kitchenette and, ofcourse, bathroom. The home was just by the water and every night, just around midnight they would go outside, onto their private beach and stare out into the stars.

Jude had called Sadie after th accident and went sort of like this:

"Hey Jude" Sadie said mockingly knowing it would annoy Jude.

" Hahaha ... you're hilarious, really you should go in to comedy. You would be famous with your lame asss jokes."

"Hey ... don't be mean."

"Whatever"

"Soooo ... How's Tommy?"

"Who said I chose Tommy ... I'm actually sitting with Jamie right now. I'm just so in love with him. He makes me sooo happy." Clearly being sarcastic.

Unfortunately, Sadie didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice and took it seriously.

" JUDE! WHAT ARE YOU INSANE! DID YOU GO DILLUSIONAL AND TOTALLY FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED OVER THE LAST THREE YEARS. YOU ARE SOOO IN LOVE WITH TOMMY IT'S SICKENING. WHAT CAME OVER YOU TO MAKE YOU CHOSE JAMIE. YOU COULD NEVER LOVE HIM THE WAY YOU DO TOMMMY. YOU'RE INSANE! DI YOU KNOW THAT? THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS ONE. YOUR GOING TO GET BORED WITH JAMIE. THERE'S JUST NOTHING THERE... BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU. But with you and Tommy... OH MY GOD ARE YOU INSANE. GO AND STOP TOMMY BEFORE YOU MAKE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR...Sadie's little rambles were cut short but jude snorting her laughter.

" Why are you laghing? You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Sadie asked. Clearly ticked-off by Jude's unseriousness.

" You really take things too seriously..." Jude paused only to hear Sadie mumble a " Thank God" and continued, "...How did you know I was going to choose Tommy."

"Jude, sis, you are sooooo soooo blind it's funny. Everyone has watched you and Tommy dance around each other for the last three years. I don't know what would have come over you if you would have chose Jamie... I mean he's great ... but I've watched you and Tommy together and I've never seen two people more perfect for each other than you two. You're like ..." Sadie paused trying to come up with a good analogie to compare Jude and Tommy, but they couldn't be compared to anything explainable, " I don't know what you're like ... but you two are perfect for each other. I've seen the way he looks at you and you at him and sparks fly."

There was a breif pause on the phone as Jude tried to muffle her tears.

" Thank - you. You don't know how happy I am right now."

Their conversation continued on like that for hours. Jude asking about Kwest and their futur and Jude and Tommy's Futur.

Back to the present

Tommy stood outside pacing back and forth. Tommy had never been this nervous before in his life... not even telling Jude he loved her or telling her he was leaving, not even asking her to go away with him. This would change their lives forever no matter what happened. Tommy did the one and only thing he knew he could possibly think of to calm him down. He picked up the phone and pressed speed dial number 3. One being voice mail and two being Jude.

" Hey T. What's up? Long time no speak."

" Hey man. I know. Is your girl there? I kind of need to talk to her." Tommy asked to the man on th ether line.

" Sure ... I'll go get her" Kest said standing up and handing the phone over to Sadie.

" Hey Tom." Sadie said in to the phone.

They spent the next half hour on the phone while Jude walked around inside looking for Tommy. When she found him, he was outside sitting on a patio chair, phone in hand and he had a smile plastered to his face. Jude decided to wait behind a pillar, and, yes, she might have been eavesdropping, but Tommy wouldn't mind... Right??

All Jude heard was what Tommy was saying and it didn't exactly sound all too innocent.

" Are you sure about this... Okay... promise me you won't tell... Not even Kwest... yes I know he's my best friend and he would kill me if he would find out...I know it's going to be hard having to sneak around but I need to de this... we need to do this... I've been waiting so long for this..." There was a long pause before it continued, " How's next weekend for you? ... yea I'll meet you in town and we can do our stuff there ... this is going to be amazing ... I'll meet you in town ... call me and I'll find a way to get away from Jude ... remember she can't find out your going to be here or she might get suspicious ... that's the last thing we need ... yeah it would all be ruined if she finds out ... ok yea I'll let you go ... remember Jude can't find out about it! ... thanks ..."

"Luv Ya Tommy" Sadie said jokingly on the other line

"Love you too" Tommy said mirroring the joke to her.

Unfortunately Jude didn't see this as a joke and let the rest of her tears roll down slowly.

She made sure she made no noise as she hurried her way back in to the house.

"I can't believe I actually thought he changed. I can't believe he's already cheating on me. What a ...a...a..." Jude couldn't find a word to describe what she thought about him. And within a couple of seconds of innocent talking on the phone turned all of the feeling of love Jude had for Tommy, in to feelings of hate and hurt.

Jude promised herself it would be the last time he ever hurt her.

Jude tries her best to wipe away her tears as Tommy walked towards the back door of their place. She end it as soon as she had a chance. She wouldn't let him hurt her anymore. Tommy Quincy would be out of her life forever.

She raced into the house before Tommy had a chance to get in. She stood by the door and waited as he approached.

" I mad a mistake."

" What are you talking about?"

"Choosing you was my mistake. Jamie has always been there and you've proved me time and time again that you could and would easily break my heart. I won't let this go on any longer. I have to end this now."

" Whoa whoa whoa, what are you talking about me hurting you again?" By now Jude was bawling her eyes out and Tommy was completely lost.

" I actually believed that this time would be different, that you actually changed your screwed up ways. Was I ever wrong!?" Jude walked into the kitchen as Tommy followed. Jude wiped her eyes as Tommy talked.

" I still don't follow anything you're saying. I'm completely lost. I promised you everything would be good this time and I've kept my promise ... so do you mind telling me what you're talking about."

"You can't be that dense?" Jude had somewhat calmed down but she was still truly disappointed in him.

" Hey hey," Tommy said in a soothing voice as he grabbed Jude's hands. "I swear to you whatever you think I did; It's a total misunderstanding. I am so in love with you it's insane. You're the only person I can imagine myself with long term. Girl ... I've been in love with you since the day at the docks. I would never do anything to jeopardize that. You mean too much to me."

" Then who were you on the phone with?" Jude asked as she bowed her head.

" Right now?" Jude nodded her head " Your sister" Tommy smiled.

" You're cheating on me with my sister? How can you do that to your best friend? And me?"

" Whoa ... nobody is cheating on anybody."

"Then why were you saying that neither Kwest or I can find out about whatever you were talking about?"

" I can't tell you the exact details because it'll ruin the surprise but it's because I didn't want to tell anyone but I need Sadie to help me with it. I didn't want to tell Kwest because I know how you get when you're the only one that didn't know about the surprise and I wanted it to be perfect." Jude laughed at how well he knew her habbits.

" So you not cheating on me?" Tommy shook his head no.

"Good" Jude said as she kissed Tommy full on the lips.

Since you got mad for no apparent reason ... I know how you can make it up to me." Tommy smirked his o' so famous smirk as Jude chuckled at the only thing that was constantly on his ( and every man's) mind.

" And what would that be?"

" I can show you better than I can tell you." Tommy smiled.

" Oh yeah?"

"Yep"

"Come on" Jude said dragging Tommy up the stairs.

The week flew by quickly for the lovely couple. They spent every possible second together and laughed the whole day through. It was turning out to be an amazing trip. Little did Jude know, it was about to get better. On a flight to Thailand from Mexico was her sister and her boyfriend. Tommy waited anxiously for this week to come to a start. It meant the arrival of his best friend and girlfriend's sister. Their arrival also meant a very enjoyable trip to the jewelry story with Sadie to find the perfect "one". ( I won't be telling you what "one" truly is until the very last minute, as to not ruin the surprise. Most of you can pretty much guess what it is but I'd like to keep you guessing. Hahaha,)

" Hey Jude" Tommy said and smirked knowing she would get mad at the way he called her.

Jude glared at him but laughed at the face he was giving her.

" Remember that phone call with your sister."

"Yes the one that shall be forever forgotten. Thanks for bringing it back up by the way."

" Your welcome"

" I guess you still haven't grasped the concept of sarcasm hun" Jude smirked.

" So since you remember the phone call so well. Then you know that your sister and Kwest are coming to visit and they'll be stying with us for a while. Since you over heard the conversation there is no need for them to stay in a hotel. Your sister and I have to go into town for a while to pick some stuff up but we'll be back letter. I have to pick them up from the airport soon want to come?"

"Sure"

"Flight 234 is now landing." said the intercom as Tommy and Jude waited by the entrance.

"Sadie" "Jude" The sister ran to eachother as if they haven't seen each other in years.

They shared a very odd hug as their legs tangled together and they both ended up lyin gon the floor laughing their heads off. " Wow that was ... entertaining." The boys said approaching their girlfriends. They did that weird manly hand shake hug thing they do and then preceded to help the girls up.

The drive back to the house was filled with laughter and stories of their days apart. " I can't believe he did that when you got there, that's so sweet." " Yeah it was really romantic"

Tommy and Sadie managed to get away for awhile.

" Sadie what do you think of this one?"

" Wow , I think ... wow... it's perfect in very way."

Tommy smiled. Everything was falling into place.

"So did you get what you guys needed" Kwest asked as Tommy and Sadie walked into the house.

"Yep. Hey Kwest I have to tell you something man. Sadie already knows and that's why we had to go out today but... Hey where's Jude?"

"She's out back"

"I'm going to go see her"

"Good"

Tommy whispered the rest in Kwest's and his smile grew wide.

" Man it's about time!" Kwest hugged Tommy and told him that he had the same plan for Sadie. They sat and talked about how they were going to do it and decided to do it on the same time just in different places.

The clock stroke nine as both men got ready to ask the question they had been wanting to ask for the last few months. Kwest and Sadie sat in the kitchen as Tommy and Jude shared a picnic out on the terrace. The girls found it weird that the men wanted to eat in separate places even though they had been eating together the last three nights, but they didn't argue.

"Oh my God! I have to tell Sadie"

Oh my God! I have to tell Jude"

" Sadie" "Jude" "I'm getting married" " No way""So am I" They both responded simultaneously

The next couple of months flew by. Everyone was ex static to hear the news. The media was all over the story considering the fact that it was Little Tommy Q and Jude Harrison getting married. Even Sadie and Kwest were being followed by the paparazzi. They decided on a double wedding.

And the girls couldn't be more nervous. Stuart and Victoria were not too thrilled about the idea of their daughters getting married but they both warmed up to the idea after getting to know the boys.

" You girls ready" Stuart asked walking into the girls' changing room in the church. " Wow you girls look amazing."

" Thanks dad" The girls both answered and then smiled.

They both looked absolutely stunning in their white floor length gowns. Jude's hair was long and curly while Sadie's was long and straight. Stuart linked all their arms and awaited the song to start. Once it did the doors opened wide and the girls locked eyes with their soon to be husbands they made their way down the isle. Everyone was there. They wanted a small wedding so only invited their closest friends and family. Stuart gave his girls away as tears started to well up in their eyes. Their wedding was everything they had ever imagined. Sadie walked into the church as Sadie Harrison and walked out as Sadie Laura Taylor ( we never really learnt his real name). Jude entered the church as Jude Harrison and exited the church as Jude Alexis DuTois.

Tommy had finally told her his real last name. They both decided to honeymoon in Hawaii, of course they would go together.

After the release of Jude's album both Sadie and Jude announced they were both pregnant. Turns out they did a lot of things together. Sadie was 3 months along while Jude was 2 months. Jude gave birth to a beautiful baby girl by the name of Alexis Quincy DuTois. While Sadie had two boy twins; Andrew Mark Taylor and Marcus Anthony Taylor. No matter how many fights or arguments they had, in the end, Love Conquers all.


End file.
